Behold Thy Mother
Behold Thy Mother is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-third of the game. It is the first one that takes place at Wellness Fortress in New Cresthill. Plot Following the trail of Golliat Sept to Wellness Fortress to learn more about Raduga Shest, Evan and the player went to Cathedral of Naruer at the approximate time that Golliat used to go. In order not to interrupt the few people who were praying, they both sat on the benches near the door and waited. A few hours later, Golliat didn't arrive and there was only one nun lying on the transept that had been there since they both arrived, so they went to check if she was okay. As they approached, they found Sister Samantha Badaloni with a bleeding head and full of bruises. Priscilla revealed that Sister Badaloni was hit several times with a statue of Virgin Mary in the head and was left bleeding. They questioned priest Gary Haskins, Golliat himself and, goth fashion designer Elysium Van Porcelaine. Soon after, while Evan and the player returned to the station, they saw a couple of mimes representing a murder very similar to Samantha's. Both interrogated the two mimes that were representing the murder, Shawn Wright and Mikey del Rio. Since Shawn was mute, Mikey told them that they had both taken out the idea of a videogame but that the two had moved away from the Church years ago. They as well suspected of male entertainer Hyun Park and discovered that Gary blamed Samantha for the death of his cats just because she was the last to see them since she was responsible for their care. Also, they discovered that Goliath and Samantha had constant discussions about the former's criminal past and the nun's mentality about criminals paying their sins in hell despite recanting them. Back in the cathedral, Evan and the player found Elysium tied to a wooden cross and several old women accusing her of being a witch and threatening to send her to hell. Evan and the player arrested all the women for attempted murder and released Elysium. She revealed that she had met Samantha at the jewelry store while looking for an engagement ring for Rachel. Due to her retrograde mentality, Samantha began to insult her but Elysium left, threatening to bewitch her which Samantha told several women who frequented the cathedral. In addition, Shawn sent Samantha the head of a lamb to scare her because she claimed that his silence was a punishment from God for bleaching his hair and, Hyun was stealing the alms because both Samantha and Gary considered him impure to step on their cathedral. Finally, they arrested Shawn for the crime. With Mikey leaving him to his fate after being confronted with the evidence, Shawn confessed using text-to-speech software that he had been investigating Raduga Shest at the request of his girlfriend and that Samantha knew what they were planning, but refused to reveal Shawn all due to his "sinner" status. Knowing that Alleria would be disappointed in him for not getting information, Shawn tried to force Samantha to speak by threatening her with the statue of the virgin, but by only receiving insults and prejudices he ended up beating her to death. Judge Blanton sentenced him to fifty years in prison with mandatory psychological counseling. Post-trial, Evan and the player went to ask Golliat if Raduga Shest had been responsible for releasing him; however, he mentioned that he had nothing to do with Frederic and could prove it. In the cathedral, Golliat had kept a cup that was handed to him by Warden Berkley at the request of the person who paid his bail. After finding a binary code engraved on it, they discovered that it was Alleria who paid their bail. When they confronted her for it, she revealed that she had seen Golliat change while visiting the prisoners during the festivities and didn't want him to end up being killed in prison. Confused at this, Evan asked her why she would save him if she was the one who caused the prison massacre with poisoned stewed cabbage to which Alleria replied that she was blamed by Raduga Shest. Meanwhile, Ian Butler came to the station to ask for life guarantees after he received a threat in his office. Chief Galdwey and the player recovered a terrifying garden gnome that held a pumpkin carved as Ian's head and a sign that said: "Join us before we pay you a visit." Inside it, they found a GPS locator that had Preston's DNA on it. After Rogelio altered his code, he indicated some coordinates of an apartment complex about to be destroyed. There, they found and arrested Preston, who was calm at all times and even handed them a reservation card for a fancy restaurant. Restless about Preston's confidence despite being arrested, Selena thought that maybe she should go to the restaurant where the reservation card came from at the indicated time accompanied by the player because of the risk that it was a Raduga Shest trap. Summary Victim *'Samantha Badaloni' (beaten to death with a statue of the virgin Mary) Murder Weapon *'Virgin Mary Statue' Killer *'Shawn Wright' Suspects :: Gary Haskins :: Priest Profile: *The suspect has read the Bible *The suspect knows pottery :: Golliat Sept :: Stardusk Banc Inc.'s President Profile: *The suspect has read the Bible *The suspect knows pottery Appearance: *The killer wears a beanie :: Elysium Van Porcelaine :: Goth Fashion Designer Profile: *The suspect has read the Bible *The suspect knows pottery *The suspect has acrylic nails Appearance: *The killer wears white makeup :: Shawn Wright :: Mime Profile: *The suspect has read the Bible *The suspect knows pottery *The suspect has acrylic nails Appearance: *The killer wears white makeup *The killer wears a beanie :: Hyun Park :: Male Entertainer Profile: *The suspect has read the Bible *The suspect knows pottery *The suspect has acrylic nails Appearance: *The killer wears a beanie Quasi-Suspects :: Alleria Brown :: Osiris :: Preston Blackman :: Raduga Shest Conspirator Killer's Profile *The killer has read the Bible *The killer knows pottery *The killer has acrylic nails *The killer wears white makeup *The killer wears a beanie Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cathedral of Naruer. (Clues: Victim's Body, Virgin Mary Statue, Paper Pieces) *Examine Paper Pieces. (Result: Repair Receipt; New Crime Scene: Jewelry Store) *Investigate Jewelry Store. (Clues: Plastic Plant, Cash Register, Trash Bag) *Examine Plastic Plant. (Result: Crucifix; New Suspect: Gary Haskins) *Inform Gary Haskins about Sister Badaloni's death. *Examine Cash Register. (Result: Raven Emblem; New Suspect: Golliat Sept) *Question Golliat Sept about his release and business at Wellness Fortress. *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Dark Fragments) *Examine Dark Fragments. (Result: Gothic Necklace; New Suspect: Elysium Van Porcelaine) *Ask Elysium Van Porcelaine what her necklace was doing in the trash. *Examine Virgin Mary Statue. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows pottery) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read the Bible) *Move on to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Confront Shawn Wright for the similarities between his act of pantomime and the murder. (Profile updated: Shawn has read the Bible) *Investigate Clothing Store. (Clues: Shoe Rack, Lost and Found Box) *Examine Shoe Rack. (Result: Gift Box) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Tape Recorder; New Suspect: Hyun Park) *Ask Hyun Park what kind of information he has about the murder. (Profile updated: Hyun knows pottery) *Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Rosary Beads) *Analyze Rosary Beads. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has acrylic nails) *Investigate Ring Display. (Clues: Leather Bag, Watch Case) *Examine Leather Bag. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Biblical Passage) *Question Gary Haskins about the sins committed by Samantha. (Profile updated: Gary has read the Bible and knows pottery) *Examine Watch Case. (Result: Poetry Book) *Analyze Poetry Book. (10:00:00) *Speak to Golliat Sept about his discussions with Sister Badaloni because of his criminal past. (Profile updated: Golliat has read the Bible and knows pottery) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Elysium Van Porcelaine the reasons why she was going to be burned. (Profile updated: Elysium has read the Bible, knows pottery and has acrylic nails) *Investigate Cathedral Apse. (Clues: Flower Arrangements, Leather Wallet) *Examine Flower Arrangements. (Result: Lamb Head) *Question Shawn Wright about the message he wanted to send to Samantha through the lamb. (Profile updated: Shawn knows pottery and has acrylic nails) *Examine Leather Wallet. (Result: Theft Photography) *Confront Hyun Park about stealing alms from the cathedral. (Profile updated: Hyun has read the Bible and has acrylic nails) *Investigate Handbag Display. (Clues: Cleaning Supplies, Cashmere Bag) *Examine Cleaning Supplies. (Result: Virgin's Face) *Analyze Virgin's Face. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white makeup) *Examine Cashmere Bag. (Result: Acrylic Nail) *Analyze Acrylic Nail. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a beanie) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Chasing Rainbows (1/6)! (1 star) Chasing Rainbows (1/6) *Ask Golliat Sept if Raduga Sheet had something to do with his release. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Cathedral of Naruer. (Clue: Tabernacle) *Examine Tabernacle. (Result: Emerald Cup) *Examine Emerald Cup. (Result: Binary Code) *Analyze Binary Code. (08:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Alleria Brown) *Question Alleria Brown about the purpose of paying for Golliat's bail. (Reward: Burger) *See why Ian Butler wants life guarantees. *Investigate Jewelry Store. (Clue: Garden Gnome) *Examine Garden Gnome. (Result: GPS Locator) *Analyze GPS Locator. (10:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Preston Blackman) *Arrest Preston Blackman for conspiring against the city with Raduga Shest. (Reward: Blue Feather Boa) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Wellness Fortress